Baby Blue
by Zaphire the Above
Summary: [This is a canon story to a series I am currently in the process of making.] Baby Blue, oh Baby Blue, why must you look at me so? Why must you wish for this? All I want is to give you what you wish...but if it is death you wish upon me, then...who am I to deny you?


Walking down the hall felt like he was walking towards his own demise. The air was heavy and cold, and if he hadn't been a skeleton, he wouldn't be able to breathe.

Geno imitated a gulp before letting out a shaky breath, his hands stuffed into his pockets and face half buried into his scarf. His pace was slow and steady, hesitant as he came to a stop in front of his comrade. _Baby Blue_ , _Baby Blue, where art thou be?_

Blueberry, or Blue for short…he didn't look right to Geno. His grin wasn't playful or happy, it was that of a psychopath. Blue's eye was switching between green and yellow, and it was glowing brightly as he held the meat cleaver loosely in a bloody, gloved hand. _Baby Blue, Baby Blue, the sunshine is gone._

"Hehehehe~! Hi Geno!" Blue greeted with a sickeningly false cheer.

They both knew Geno wasn't here for pleasantries. Geno only narrowed his eye at his 'comrade'. "You know why I'm here _Blue_. I just want to know _why_." Blue hummed as he brought his meat cleaver -Geno had a sneaking suspicion that Blue had taken it from Horror- to his face for closer inspection before replying lazily, "Why?"

 _Baby Blue, Baby Blue, I'm scared._

The look the smaller skeleton gave Geno made the other take a small step back. "Why, I did it for fun! You have NO idea how amazing it felt~" Oh, Geno could guess how good it felt. Considering all the LV Blue has. _Baby Blue, Baby Blue, where art thou be?_

Geno and Blue stared at each other for what felt like forever before Blue made the first move. Swift, quick, and almost unseen did he strike at Geno. The only sane one in the room jumped back just in time for the cleaver to miss. Geno didn't have any conventional weapons to fight Blue with, and he didn't want to kill the other either. Even if Blue had more health than a regular Sans, one to powerful blast could end him. And then he'd _never_ find out why.

Just WHY Blue killed everything to gain all that LOVE.

Geno couldn't get hit, even if Reaper could touch him, one strike from that cleaver and he was done. Dust. And Blue would have won. _Baby Blue, Baby Blue, I'm sorry._

"Blue, stop this madness!"  
"Madness!? You're the mad one! Not taking advantage of all this _LOVE_ around you!"  
"We have a _job,_ Blue! And you're forgetting why you took the oath!"

Slash, dodge, charge…  
Slash, dodge, charge, repeat…

Blue would slash at him, Geno would dodge, then Blue would charge again just to repeat the cycle. It was frustrating the both, Blue for not being able to hit Geno, and Geno for not getting through to the LOVE-sick blueberry. This stalemate was getting them nowhere. Either Blue kills Geno, and wins, or Geno can convince Blue to stop _just long enough…_

 _Baby Blue, Baby Blue, you're a crazy one._

"WILL YOU JUST _STOP DODGING_ ALREADY!?"Blue screamed in rage like a spoiled child, stomping his foot on the golden floor. Geno was trying not to breathe to heavily, lest Blue finds out and…well, no use in worrying about it now, Geno mussed as he blocked an on-coming attack and dodging another by ducking and rolling out of the way, the tip of his scarf singed from Blue's Gaster Blaster attack.

Blue was screaming profanities and threats at Geno; however, Geno wasn't listening, only focusing on **staying alive**. It was only a matter of time before one of them killed the other by being to sloppy in either their attack or dodge.

But from the way Blue was moving, it looked like he was a puppet on strings. Jerky, stiff, and seemingly gliding across the floor without a single step. That, or Geno was hallucinating already only halfway into the fight. What a way to go right? Death by mid-battle phantasms. Dr. Gaster would have a FIELD DAY with that.

 _Baby Blue, Baby Blue, the sun is gone._

The battle went on, and Blue was only down an inch of his max health. Geno was sweaty, heaving, and just overall wishing he was bench-lifting Error's chairs in the Anti-Void instead. It seemed like the more he struggled to stay alive, the more determined Blue was to kill him. At this point, Geno was just about ready to give up, call it a day, _throw in the towel_. Because he was _sick_ of _fighting_ his **best friend**. No matter how painful it was to see Blue look at him as if…

As if he meant nothing hurt. Like he was an annoying toy, a bug that _**just**_ _**won't die**_.

Geno's Gaster Blasters disappeared into dust as his shoulders sagged, not bothering to move as Blue closed in for that final strike Chara failed to accomplish…

…

Geno cracked open his eye to see the meat cleaver only a few inches away from the immortalized would Chara had given him. Looking at Blue's face, he could see the confliction emotions in his, admittedly, once beautiful starry blue eyes. _**But they were replaced with that horrid green-yellow eye**_. _Baby Blue, Baby Blue, why?_

Geno opened his mouth to ask why Blue hesitated on killing him, however Blue beat him to it, his voice hushed in a disbelieving tone, "Why…?"

The irony in that question didn't escape the death defying skeleton one bit as he looked down, contemplating.

"You want to kill me…so why shouldn't I give you what you want?" Geno replied, his voice also hushed, a sad whisper. After all, Blue deserved _everything_ in Geno's mind. And if his death is what Blue wanted, well, who was he to stop resisting?

"Geno…"

Said skeleton gripped Blue's wrist tightly, his gaze focused on the weapon only mere inches away from killing him. "Go ahead Blue. After all, you want this. You want me dead. And…what you want is what you deserve." Geno continued in an even quieter voice, no doubt Blue was straining to hear him talk. However, with how quiet everything was, with just the two of them in this golden judgment hall, it felt like he was screaming these words.

 _Baby Blue, Baby Blue, I'm scared._

With a roaring sound echoing in his skull, he didn't hear Blue drop the meat cleaver. He only felt arms encase him in a hug. If this… if this is what Blue wanted, Geno would give it to him. Anything within his power…

A muffled, almost silent sob reached death's plaything's hearing and Geno was stiffer than bricks as his comrade held him close, like he was _precious_? "G-Geno…! I-I'm so, _so_ so-sorry!" Blue's eyes were those beautiful starry blue again…

 _Baby Blue, Baby Blue..._

Geno sighed, a soft smile on his face as he wound his arms around Blue. "I forgive- "

But his words were cut short when a searing pain blossomed from his chest. Looking at Blue's face, that disgusting green-yellow eye was back. And as he felt himself turning to dust, he thought he saw a flicker, a golden button…

 _Why must it be like this?_

He found himself on the other side of the hall, before he confronted Blue…


End file.
